It has long been known to palletize products and to deliver such palletized products as a unit to warehouses, or retailing stores, for retailing presentation of the products to the public.
Standard pallets, or skids, upon which articles are usually stacked, for convenience of assembly and shipment, are usually of a dimension of 48".times.40".
New trends in the retailing of consumer products have provided opportunity for larger displays of consumer products in retailing stores. Increased retailer competition has resulted in a trend, or demand, for lower costs to those retailers that are of smaller size than those retailers who have available both the space and economic power to receive and display standard sized pallets upon which consumer products are stacked for offering to prospective purchasers.
There exists a need to supply smaller retailers with palletized consumer goods provided upon pallet segments that are an aliquot portion, such as 1/2 or 1/4, of the standard palletized quantity of consumer type goods, so that the smaller retailer may obtain the economic benefits of offering larger displays of consumer products in his store more competitively with those retailers that have available both large space and economic power.